Legado
by Kikis
Summary: Era inevitável que um dia o pequeno Albus S. perguntasse sobre seu nome. 'São seus olhos." DH SPOILER! Desafio


**Legado **

**Por Kikis**

_Era inevitável que um dia o pequeno Albus S. perguntasse sobre seu nome. 'Imagine! São seus olhos." DH SPOILER! Desafio_

* * *

Albus Severus Weasley Potter era o irmão do meio, e o único a herdar 'as esmeraldas', como dizia Molly calorosamente. Ele nunca havia dado muita atenção para isso, principalmente quando havia Teddy na família, que podia ter olhos da cor que quisesse – até mesmo laranjas. E, bom, para ele olhos laranjas e roxos eram bem mais legais que olhos verdes, mesmo que fossem iguais aos de seu pai. 

"São os olhos de minha mãe." Disse Harry sorrindo com um Albus de três anos em seu colo, pequeno demais para entender o que significava ter os orbes de sua falecida avó, que acenava risonha na foto.

Mas eram apenas olhos, afinal.

Albus, ou Al, era uma criança energética na maior parte do tempo. Ele e seu irmão mais velho, James, eram quase inseparáveis e 'vivem tentando destruir nossa casa' suspirava a mãe tentando parecer séria. Não é necessário citar que ela raramente tinha sucesso, esse fato ocorria apenas quando a situação era muito grave – e aí, pobres irmãos que eram forçados a lidar com a milenar ira Weasley.

Era divertido jogar bombas de bosta no quintal, fazer o cabelo de Lily ficar púrpura, pintas as paredes de verde limão, deformar as bonecas da irmã, amarar o gato chato da vizinha na árvore, ou contrabandear produtos do tio George para casa. Mas Albus achava que havia algo de especial nos momentos em que ele e o pai saiam para ver as folhas morrendo ou nascendo, sem precisarem falar sobre muita coisa. James não conseguia entender por precisar ficar ativo vinte e quatro horas por dia, contudo, ele, Al, não se importava em parar de vez em quando.

Um menino mais introspectivo, desconfiado. Esse lado só foi mais cultivado quando James partiu para Hogwarts. Os primeiros quatro meses foram os mais tediosos de sua curta existência, até se acostumar com a falta do outro e com o fato de que o irmão não estava tão interessado em mandar cartas quanto ele.

'É algo natural,' falou sua mãe. 'Foi assim com Ron também, mas logo você vai para Hogwarts também e tudo volta a ser como era antes.'

Dois anos. Dois longuíssimos anos antes que pisasse na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

Lily fazia companhia às vezes, mas não era a mesma coisa. Por mais que ela fosse mais próxima de sua idade do que o outro, a menina não tinha a mesma empolgação para aventuras.

"Você se acostuma." Ria Harry ao bagunçar mais os cabelos do filho.

Foi bom por um lado, Albus aprendeu a se virar melhor sozinho. Divertia-se mais do que nunca nos feriados e férias de verão, quando Teddy e James voltavam cheios de histórias para contar. Era com Teddy e James que Albus descobria as coisas mais incríveis, e conseqüentemente se metia nas maiores e mais catastróficas encrencas. Rose, a filha de tia Hermione, às vezes juntava-se a eles quando precisavam de uma quarta opinião, mas normalmente ela ficava com Lily. Hugo também aparecia, e quando isso acontecia, ele vinha cheio de artigos de George.

Porém, naquela véspera de natal, aconteceu a maior descoberta do ano. E foi justamente quando sua mãe pendurava as meias em frente à lareira.

"A minha já está aí?" Perguntou com uma expressão ansiosa ao mesmo tempo que se esgueirava para ver as meias na caixa.

"Ora, é você! Quase me matou de susto" Ginny deu uma piscadela, deixando brotar um sorriso ao perceber que o filho estava agitado. "Calma, Al, todas serão penduradas."

O menino chegou mais perto, cerrando as pálpebras para ler os nomes bordados nos tecidos.

_Ted Remus Lupin. Harry James Potter. Ginevra M. Weasley Potter. James Fred Potter. Lily Nymphadora Potter._

A próxima meia a sair da caixa era sua, havia um desenho bonito de um bruxo que sua avó havia bordado. E pela primeira vez, Albus reparou em um detalhe, mais precisamente, nas letras bordadas em dourado no veludo verde.

_Albus Severus Potter._

O menino franziu o cenho.

"Mãe… Por que o nome do meio de James não é Sirius?"

Ginny piscou algumas vezes antes de oferecer uma expressão confusa ao filho. Colocou a meia dele no colo e tirou as luvas de borracha.

"Como assim, Al?" Perguntou.

"Quero dizer... Todos nós temos nomes em homenagem a alguém, certo?" Começou o garoto, incerto. "E ouvi dizer que Sirius era o padrinho do meu pai, e que eles se gostavam muito. Por que não há nenhum nome do meio com Sirius?"

"O nome de Hugo é Hugo Sirius Weasley."

"Sim... Mas Hugo foi o último de todos a nascer. Por que demorou tanto?" Insistiu.

Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha e levantou-se, batendo nas calças para tirar a poeira. Sorriu gentilmente e apontou para o sofá. Albus sentou-se antes da mãe, balançando as pernas e a encarando de um modo curioso.

"Bom," ela começou assim que se acomodou ao lado do Sirius. "Remus disse que era estranho ter um filho chamado 'Sirius' quando nomearam Ted (1). James era para ser 'James Sirius', mas ele nasceu no dia do aniversário dos gêmeos... O que só serviu para piorar a veia 'brincalhona' dele. Aí, decidimos homenagear Fred.

"Depois veio a Rose," riu-se. "E 'Sirius' não era um nome apropriado. Era para ser 'Nymphadora', mas a mãe de Hermione insistiu em seguir a tradição da família Granger, então ficou Rose Jane."

"Hm."

"Daí, você nasceu numa tarde fria de janeiro..." Ela embrenhou os dedos nas madeixas desgrenhadas do filho, nostálgica.

"... e meu pai quase teve um ataque quando viu que você estava em trabalho de parto e James havia sumido, e não podiam deixá-lo sozinho para te levar no hospital." Terminou o garoto, já farto de ouvir milhares de versões do dia de seu nascimento.

"Sabe o que vai acontecer se falar 'no hospital' na frente de Mione, não?"

Albus deixou os lábios curvaram-se ligeiramente.

"Bem! Foi difícil. E Harry até brincou que você deu tanto trabalho quando o padrinho dele, e originalmente você se chamaria Albus Sirius."

"E por que não me chamei?" O garoto inquiriu, a curiosidade evidente em sua voz.

"Porque... No momento que seu pai olhou para você, disse que não podíamos fazer isso."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei direito. Harry disse que é porque 'seus olhos eram verdes', e que pensando bem, 'Severus' merecia um lugar ao lado de 'Albus', principalmente se os olhos fossem verdes."

E Albus permaneceu lá, sentado no sofá mesmo quando sua mãe anunciou que iria perguntar a seu pai onde estavam as fadas para colocar na árvore de natal. Pensou, mas seu entendimento havia apenas diminuído. Seu nome era um mistério, realmente.

_(1) – Foi mal, Tonks, mas o Sirius chegou primeiro :)._

* * *

**N/a: Olá!**

**Desafio do Mundo dos Fics, e decidi fazer algo com o DH.**

**Sim, vai ter continuação :D! O Albus é divertido de escrever, e isso, antes de mais nada, é uma homenagem para meus personagens favoritos, que a JKR fez o favor de matar :D!**

**Sobre os nomes:**

**Depois de terminar de ler o adorável epílogo, fiquei imaginando se a JKR iria seguir o mesmo padrão de homenagens com os outros filhos, e surgiu uma INFINIDADE de possibilidades _(sorriso quase maldoso)_.**

**Acreditem, fiquei muito tentada em chamar James de James Dobby Potter e a Lily de Lily Hedwig Potter.**

**Mas homenagem é homenagem, quem sabe quando eu aprender a escrever comédias ;D.**

**Claro que Albus Severus é bonito no sentido do Harry admitir que o Snape foi o homem mais bravo que conhecer, e reconhecer os sacrifícios do mestre e o amor que ele tinha por Lily. E foi essa minha intenção quando escrevi a fanfiction. Mas acho que vai levar um tempo para se acostumar com a sonoridade ;)**

**Próxima parte, um encontro com um quadro!**

**Se considerarem a história digna de reviews, a autora ficaria muito honrada em recebê-las!**

**Beijos,**

**Kikis**


End file.
